


Harry is Bi

by ImWalkingOnSunshine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Harry, Coming Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImWalkingOnSunshine/pseuds/ImWalkingOnSunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Harry coming out to Ron and Hermione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry is Bi

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic, so I apologize if it is absolutely terrible. Please leave a comment and tell me what you think!

Harry knew he was was bisexual since he was 11. He knew this because he soon developed a crush on Oliver Wood. At first he thought it was just an admiration, but he soon realized how wrong he was.

He didn’t, however, have the word for it until he was 14. It was during the Quidditch World Cup. He decided to ask Bill about it. He thought he was a safe bet, because he seemed relaxed about stuff and probably had experience with these sort of things. Bill was delighted when Harry asked, and was happy to explain to him. Harry made him swear not to tell Ron, and Bill told him he had nothing to worry about.

Harry was now 15, and was about to come out to Ron and Hermione. He had had spent months thinking of the perfect way to tell them. He was worried that they would tell him that they didn’t believe him, or that he was just being greedy, or that they didn’t want to be friends with him anymore. He decided the best way was just to tell them, and be done with it. He decided that he would bring them out to the lake after lunch, so they wouldn’t be surrounded by other students.

When Ron and Hermione were almost done eating, Harry spoke up.

“Hey, uh, can I talk to you guys about something?” he said. He heart was beating very quickly.

“What is it about, Harry?” replied Hermione.

“Um, can we not talk about it here?”

“Is this about You-Know-Who?” asked Ron. Harry almost completely forgotten about Voldemort, he was too worked up thinking about their reactions.

“What? Oh, um, no. It’s about something… personal.” Harry didn’t want to say anything that would arise suspicion from any eavesdropping students.

“Okay, let’s go somewhere where we won’t be disturbed.” said Hermione.

“Um, how about by the lake?” suggested Harry. He hoped they agreed. 

“Okay, let’s go.” said Ron.

They then left the Great Hall and started walking towards the lake.Harry was tense the entire walk. Ron and Hermione were giving him funny looks, but didn’t say anything. Once they finally got there, Harry didn’t really know where to start.

“What is it that you want to talk about?” asked Hermione.

“It’s, uh, you know stuff…” Harry said quietly. He suddenly became very interested it his shoes.

“Come on, Harry, get out with it. It can’t be that bad.” said Ron.

Harry gulped. “It’s, uh, that I’m... “ he said timidly. he just couldn’t get the last word out. The bloody Boy-Who-Lived couldn’t tell his best friends that he’s bi.

“I’m, I’m,” he waited a moment, unsure that he would be able to say it. “I’m bisexuel.” He said it so quickly and quietly that he wasn’t even sure they heard him.

For that reason, he was completely shocked when Hermione hugged him.

“Oh Harry, we still love you no matter what.” she said lovingly. She then let go of him and Ron hugged him too.

When Ron let go he said “You had me worried there for a second. From the way you were shaking, I thought you were gonna tell us you had three months to live!” He said the last part jokingly.

Harry then smiled and said “I’m just happy I finally got that off my chest.” 

“Have you told anybody else?” Hermione asked.

“Well, I told Bill a while back when I was still figuring things out.” Harry said truthfully.

“What?! You told my brother before you even told me?” Ron screeched 

“Hey, I was still figuring things out. I didn’t even know the word until I talked to him. I figured he’d know more about it than you lot.” he said defensively.

“Whatever” said Ron, a bit angry.

“The point is,” Hermione started “is that we know now, and we will continue to love and support him.”

“Yeah,” Ron said, a bit more cheerfully this time “what she said.”

“Thanks guys, it means alot.” Harry said happily.

Maybe, just maybe, things wouldn’t be that bad.


End file.
